


Behind the Veil

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Many truths were altered. The reality is much different than you'd imagine.(A collection of wee headcanons from yours truly)





	1. Finwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe isn't exactly a model father.

Many say that Finwe loved his first son above all else.

However, this is very much untrue. He actually valued his second son more.

This is best illustrated by a passage from the Black Book of Truth

-x-

"Look, father!" Feanor ran inside, excited "This is made just for you!"

In his hands was a beautiful pendant, shaped like a swan.

"Bleh." Finwe said

He threw the pendant at the wall, shattering it.

"Do you know why we're here?" Finwe rose up from his chair

"I thought you came here because of me." Feanor whispered "You announced it in front of everyone."

"Because I wanted them to remember me fondly." Finwe clasped his hands "But the truth is, I came here to keep you here, exiled for eternity, so that Fingolfin could rule."


	2. Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has hobbies. Some are more sad than others.

Elrond held a harp in one hand, strumming a tune as he walked along the shore. 

Then, a different tune rose to meet his, this one melancholic. Corners of Elrond's mouth turned upwards.

He waited, and his smile got even wider as a taller Elf with a ragged cloak emerged from the surrounding fog.

Elrond ran towards the Elf and wrapped his arms around him. This action took the Elf by suprise.

"I've missed you, Ada." Elrond cried, burying his head into the other's chest.

"You weren't supposed to miss me. You were supposed to forget, to live free."

"There is no freedom without you." Elrond said "Makalaure."

The other Elf stiffened, then pushed Elrond gently away.

"Forget about me." he instructed 

He put a hood over his head, covering his face, and turned around.

"I won't let you abandon me again, Ada." Elrond cried out "Look at me, and say I don't need you."


End file.
